Ich liebe dich...
by JayCee
Summary: Spike hat sich verliebt...


Autor: JayCee (CharmedWillow@yahoo.de)  
  
Titel: Ich liebe dich...  
  
Inhalt: Spike hat sich verliebt...  
  
Genre: Romance, Fantasy  
  
Spoiler: 5.Staffel  
  
Kommentare: Kritik und Anregungen bitte an die oben genannte Emailadresse.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Fernsehserie "Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen" sowie ihren  
  
Charakteren gehören Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt,  
  
Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Productions, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox  
  
Television und dem WB Television Network bzw. UPN.  
  
Mit dieser Story wird kein Geld verdient.  
  
Ich liebe dich...  
  
"Ich...ich liebe dich Cecily.", flüsterte William und sah Cecily tief in die Augen.  
  
Diese brach nur in schallendes Lachen aus und sagte das er das letzte wäre und das sie sich niemals mit so einem wie ihm abgeben würde.  
  
Danach stand sie auf und ging.  
  
Plötzlich stand Buffy vor ihm und er gestand auch ihr seine Liebe. Buffys reaktion war die selbe. - Totale Ablehnung.  
  
Wieder wachte Spike schweißgebadet auf und sah sich um.  
  
Er war noch immer in seiner Gruft und lag auf einem Sarg um zu schlafen. Draußen war es hell und er setzte sich auf.  
  
Die Sonne zeichnete konfuse Bilder auf den Boden seiner Gruft. Gerade so konfus wie Spikes Gedanken in seinem Kopf kreisten. Er achtete nicht mal sonderlich darauf nicht ins Sonnenlicht zu kommen sondern dachte nur nach.  
  
Warum immer ich? Warum verliebe ich mich immer in die falschen? fragte sich Spike und dachte daran wie ihn Buffy vor mehr als 10 Jahren zurück gewiesen hatte.  
  
Erst Cecily dann Buffy....ich kann nicht mehr! Gerade wenn ich mich neu verliebe fallen mir diese Geschichten ein. Warum nur? Ich liebe sie...nur weiß sie es noch nicht. - Wird es vermutlich auch nie erfahren....denn wer könnte schon so ein Monster wie mich lieben.....wer könnte einen Vampir....lieben?  
  
Lisa Sullivan machte gerade einen Einkaufsbummel und sah sich Sunnydale genauer an.  
  
Sie war neu hierher gezogen, hatte noch nicht viele neue Freunde und hielt sich öfters am Abend auf dem nahegelegenen Friedhof auf wo sie sich irgentwie beobachtet fühlte. Sie konnte zwar nicht sagen von was oder wem, aber das Gefühl war eindeutig da.  
  
Auch wenn sie es ein wenig unheimlich fand, ging sie trotzdem jeden Abend wieder auf den Friedhof und hielt Ausschau nach ihrem Beobachter.  
  
Lisa hatte recht das sie beobachtet wurde....dennoch übersah sie da eine Kleinigkeit wie sich später noch heraus stellen sollte.  
  
Es war später Abend als Lisa über den Friedhof ging und sich auf einen Grabstein setze und in den Himmel sah.  
  
Wie schon so oft zuvor hatte sie das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden.  
  
Neugierig blickte sie sich um, sah aber niemand. -  
  
Konnte sie auch nicht, denn die Person von der sie beschattet wurde war dunkel gekleidet und gut versteckt.  
  
Lisa hörte leise Schritte auf sich zukommen und drehte sich um.  
  
"Wer ist da?", fragte sie ängstlich.  
  
"Ein....Freund.", sagte eine tiefe Stimme die recht freundlich klang.  
  
"Warum zeigst du dich mir nicht?", fragte das Mädchen.  
  
"Du willst mich also sehen?"  
  
"Natürlich will ich das.", flüsterte sie.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit war Spike erneut eingeschlafen und stellte in diesem Moment fest das er verschlafen hatte. Sicher ist sie schon wieder gegangen...  
  
Schnell zog sich Spike seinen schwarzen Ledermantel über und ging zu der Stelle von der er das junge Mädchen sonst immer beobachtet hatte.  
  
Er ging relativ schnell da er hoffte noch einen Blick auf sie werfen zu können bevor sie wieder ging.  
  
Spike hatte bei seinen "Nachforschungen" herausgefunden das das Mädchen immer wieder ein und das selbe Grab besuchte....  
  
Er machte sich Sorgen um sie, da er wusste das dieses Grab das Grab einer bedeutenden Hexe war. Das allein wäre ja nicht schlimm gewesen aber von der Stelle ging eine besonders mystische Energie aus die sogar Vampire erschaudern ließ.  
  
"Bist du dir sicher das du mich sehen möchtest?", fragte die Stimme erneut.  
  
"Ja, das bin ich...."  
  
"Nun gut..."  
  
Lisa sah sich um und plötzlich stand vor ihr ein großer, dunkel gekleideter Mann. Er hatte dunkle Haare und sah überhaupt nicht gefährlich aus.  
  
"Wer sind sie?", fragte Lisa ruhig.  
  
"Ich bin...Angel.."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Nein, Angelus...", lachte der Mann und verwandelte sich vor Lisas Augen in einen Vampir.  
  
Erschrocken und verängstigt wich Lisa zurück doch Angelus hatte schnell regiert und hielt ihr Handgelenk fest.  
  
"Au!", schrie das blonde Mädchen und zappelte.  
  
"Ja, los...reg dich noch mehr auf Püppchen...dann schmeckt dein Blut noch besser.",lachte Angelus und leckte sich über die blassen Lippen.  
  
Und um so mehr sich Lisa gegen Angelus wehrte, um so mehr schien es ihm Spaß zu machen sie zu verletzen.  
  
Unerwartet beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und küßte sie hart auf den Mund.  
  
Gerade in diesem Augenblick kam Spike an seinem versteckten Aussichtspunkt an.  
  
Er sah den Kuß und sofort rannen ihm Tränen über die Wange.  
  
Warum grade Angel? WARUM? Was hat er was ich nicht habe und warum scheinen ihn die ganzen Frauen zu vergöttern?  
  
Verletzt wollte sich Spike wegdrehen als er plötzlich ein unterdrücktes Weinen hörte.  
  
Schnell lief er zu der Stelle wo das weinen herkam und er sah relativ schnell was passiert war: Lisa lag auf dem Boden, hatte Bißwunden am Hals und keuchte....Angel...oder war es doch Angelus gewesen? war verschwunden.  
  
Spike sah dem Mädchen in die Augen und sah sofort das Angelus fast alles Blut aus ihr gesaugt hatte. Sie hatte nichtmal mehr 5 Minuten zu leben....  
  
Der platinblonde Vampir strich ihr zärtlich durchs Haar, sah in ihre Augen und biß ihr ins Handgelenk und trank ein wenig von ihrem Blut. Während er das tat, liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen und es tat ihm furchtbar leid.  
  
Als er genug von ihr getrunken hatte schnitt er sich mit einem Dolch den Daumen auf und steckte ihn Lisa in den Mund.  
  
Unwillkürlich begann sie zu trinken und erwachte so zu neuem "Leben".  
  
Sie setzte sich auf und sah sich um.  
  
"Wo bin ich?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
  
Spike nahm ihre Hand und sagte: "Sunnydale Friedhof."  
  
"Wie heißt du?", fragte Spike das Mädchen.  
  
"Lisa..."  
  
"Ein schöner Name...ich bin Spike.", stellte er sich vor und drehte sich dann mit Tränen in den Augen weg.  
  
Er hatte dieses junge, unschuldige Ding zu einem Vampir gemacht...ihr die Bürde eines Jahundertelangem Lebens aufgehalst und sie nicht mal gefragt ob sie überhaupt wollte...  
  
Ich habe nur an mich gedacht. Ich mache auch alles falsch sie kann mich nie mögen...geschweige denn lieben.  
  
"Spike....du hast Blut...an deinem Mund."  
  
"Lisa...es ist dein Blut...ich habe dich eben zum Vampir gemacht weil du sonst gestorben wärst. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid."  
  
"Ich...ich bin..ein Vampir? Oh...ich..", verzweifelt schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht und begann hemungslos zu weinen.  
  
Spike nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich.  
  
"Es tut mir so leid kleines....verzeih mir...aber ich...ich habe mich in dich verliebt...es war liebe auf den...ersten Blick.", erklärte er während dessen.  
  
Sie sah ihm in die Augen und wischte sich die Tränen weg.  
  
"Danke...", brachte sie hervor und wartete ab.  
  
"Lisa..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Kannst du mir verzeihen?"  
  
"Ja, sicher..."  
  
"WAS?"  
  
"Ich....kenne deine Lage...mein Freund..bester Freund ist vor einiger Zeit gestorben...ich war dabei und konnte nichts mehr für ihn tun."  
  
"Was hat das mit dir...uns zu tun?"  
  
"Ich meine....du hast mich so sehr geliebt das du mir das ewige Leben gegeben hast.."  
  
"Lis.."  
  
"Spike...ich..", weiter sprach sie nicht mehr. Sie umarmte ihn und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
  
"Lis..ich habe eine Frage."  
  
"Schieß los:"  
  
"Also...könntest du mich...lieben?"  
  
"Ich..ähm..."  
  
"Schon klar...wer sollte mich lieben können..ich bin ein Monster....ein Vampir...."  
  
"Das bin ich auch...", flüsterte sie.  
  
Spike sah ihr in die Augen und küßte sie dann zärtlich auf den Mund.  
  
"Ich kann dich nicht lieben.....Spike.", erklärte sie zerknirscht.  
  
"Äh..tja...schon..okay.". sagte Spike und wollte gehen.  
  
"Ich...tue es nämlich schon.", schloß sie, küßte ihn und ging dann mit ihm in seine Gruft. 


End file.
